endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Sea Stalker-class
A massive submarine, built for long-range commercial shipping harassment. Internal Designation: Submarine Classification: Submarine Displacement: 64,000 tons Number: 20 in 2054 Purpose The Sea Stalker-class is designed for long-range patrols of the open ocean. It is designed to cruise at depth with an small noise signature, even while it keeps an eye on potential prey. Capacity The Sea Stalker-class carries eight AUAV-1 Predator mini-submarines and four USL-UAV Hawkeye scout drones. The Predator is a small remote-control submarine with two 533mm torpedo tubes and four torpedoes. Fitted with its own SONAR and battery power for 12 hours, it is designed to be deployed from the Sea Stalker and attack out of the blue, then get back to its mothership. The Hawkeyes, on the other hand, are simply airborne radars that can be launched even if the submarine is underwater. Sensors The Sea Stalker-class has an SAS (Synthetic Aperture Sonar) and a passive SONAR array, fitted with advanced sound analysis software to effectively track and attack any object on the surface. To provide the Sea Stalker-class with early warning against Anti-Submarine Warfare aircraft, such as helicopters, from periscope depth it can deploy a pressure-protected OWS back-to-back X-band AESA radar, set on a 60-foot-long extendable rotating mount. Anti-Surface Weaponry Mark 88 ACT (60) The Mark 88 is the latest in UEC 533mm torpedo design, with essentially the same loadout as the Mark 48 of pre-WW3, but with better SONAR, an ECCM suite, a longer wire-guidance distance, and a contact fuse- the original MAD would do it no good against ships without a magnetic field. Sixty of them are carried on-board, with 24 going to the Predators. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry USL-Longbow SAM (20) The Longbow SAM is a missile that delivers a three-missile payload to a maximum of 20,000 feet and 200 kilometers. From there, three sub-missiles, each a rocket-boosted SCRamjet-powered semi-active radar-guided missile (with terminal IR guidance for increased precision), can go out and strike three independent targets. Each sub-missile slices through the air at a blistering Mach 12, making them lethal to smash into. Which is what each missile intends to do. The Sea Stalker carries 20 of them in vertical launch tubes, just like SLBMs of the pre-crisis era. Anti-Submarine Weaponry Mark 88 ACT (60) The Mark 88 is the latest in UEC 533mm torpedo design, with essentially the same loadout as the Mark 48 of pre-WW3, but with better SONAR, an ECCM suite, a longer wire-guidance distance, and a contact fuse- the original MAD would do it no good against ships without a magnetic field. Sixty of them are carried on-board, with 24 going to the Predators. Upgrades Weaponry USL-UAV Hawk The difference between the Hawk and the Hawkeye is that the Hawkeye has only the eyes of the Hawk. The Hawk has talons: two HYDRA AAMs and a 203mm shell warhead inside the UAV. The HYDRAs can be used to ward off attacking missiles and aircraft, while the 203mm warhead acts as a self-destruct package or allows the UAV to function as a low-yield missile. Protection Passive The Sea Stalker-class has a Hardened steel pressure hull that provides it with the capability to sink to a depth of 400 meters and operate completely perfectly in such conditions. Self-sealing supramolecular compartments also improve its ability to deal with hull breaches. In addition the Sea Stalker-class has sound-absorbent coating and an Acoustic Wave Neutralizer to reduce its sound signature to near null. It is also equipped with a powerful EW suite and can also launch SONAR decoys. Locomotion The Sea Stalker-class is powered by a single Oceania Energy SMNR-40-E 4th generation Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor. The reactor can deliver 1GW of power to the submarine, powering its electronics, E/O periscope, mast-mounted radar array and mainly, its two counter-revolving shrouded 24-blade propellers. Category:Blog posts